A network service can enable users to request and receive various services, such as ride-sharing, through applications on mobile computing devices. The network service selects one of many service providers to fulfill the request based on user-specified data from the request. These service providers can interact with the network service to accept or decline service requests, receive data about the requesting users, and set various service states such as whether the provider is offline or online and available to fulfill requests.